yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion in the ship/Fighting off Colonel Staquait and his men/Ooblar saves Jimmy
Here is how Princess Yuna and her company encountered invasion in the ship in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. That night, Capper begins singing his shanty with Ooblar playing the accordion, and Sugar Apple with her guitar. Capper: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Mermaid Minnie Met her down in Madagascar She would kiss me Any time that I would ask her Then one evening, her flame of love blew out Blow me down and pick me up! She swapped me for a trout Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo There was Typhoon Tessie Met her on the coast of Java When we kissed, I...bubbled up like molten lava Then she gave me the scare of my young life Blow me down and pick me up! She was the captain's wife Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two lads 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Then there was Harpoon Hannah Had a look that spelled out danger My heart quivered when she whispered "Hi there, stranger" Bought her trinkets that sailors can't afford Ooblar: Sailors can't affo-o-o-ord Capper: And when I spent my last red cent She tossed me over board Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Princess Yuna: (as the crowd cheered) Bravo! Capper: Thank you! Thank you! Y'all have been a wonderful audience, I'll be here all night! Suddenly, Vinnie Terrio spotted something in the distance. Vinnie Terrio: Enemy ship off the starboard bow! Enemy ship off the starboard bow! Princess Yuna: Oh no. Ford Pines: (through the spyglass) It's Lieutenant Colonel Staquait and his men! Stanley Pines: You've gotta be kidding me! What're they doing here! Wallace: (borrowing the spyglass) And Lord Nooth is here too! So, Lord Nooth was about to give the order. Lord Nooth: League of Villains, it's time to assemble and retrieve the Map and the Journals! Nyx: Heads up! Negaduck: Fire the cannons!!!! With the cannons fired, Yuna used her force field to protect all the ships. Except for the titanic because it has now a dent in it. Lord Nooth: Colonel Staquait, gather your men and bring me the map and the journals! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: On it Nooth! Governor Ratcliffe: ??? ??? Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225